The TriState Area Takeover
by Maplestrip
Summary: Doofenshmirtz takes over the Tri-State Area, while Perry is stuck in another dimension! This is a single, extra long, four part episode.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tri-State Area Takeover**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_P&F are sitting under the same old tree..._

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"The Tri-State Area Takeover"_

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

_Perry is sitting at the other side of the tree._

_He puts his fedora on and he starts climbing the tree._

_When he reaches the top, he jumps in between the branches so you can't see him anymore._

_An elevator (with Perry in it) goes down into Perry's lair._

_Perry runs to his seat and the screen goes on._

MM: Good morning, agent P.

MM: And with 'good morning', I mean a terribly bad morning!

MM: Doofenshmirtz is working on a new inator.

MM: He has stolen a radar and he has put some sort of laser on it.

MM: See what he's up to, and agent P...

MM: Be careful. (salutes)

_Perry salutes back and jumps in his hovercraft and flies away._

Carl: See?

MM: Yes, yes... Being nice... _*rolls his eyes*_

Carl: Don't think I didn't see that!

_MM rolls his eyes again._

**Scene 2**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Perry flies through the window with his hovercraft._

_A magnet pulls the hovercraft to the floor, and when Perry jumps out, another magnet pulls him to the floor._

Heinz: Perry the Platypus!

Heinz: What do you think of my latest invention?

Heinz: I call it a Platymagnet, It attracts platypi!

Heinz: Platypi... strange word actually, if you think ab...

Heinz: No! I'm not going buy you time to escape!

_Heinz grabs a little gun-like inator from his coat._

Heinz: Remember this one? This is my smallest version of the away-inator.

Heinz: As you always break out and defeat me... And I mean, every day...

Heinz: I thought I'd just remove you from our dimension!

Heinz: But first, BEHOLD:

_He points at a big screen, on which you can see a big satellite with a laser on it._

Heinz: The Enslave-inator!

Heinz: With one push on this button, all the people in the whole Tri-State Area will do everything I say!

Heinz: And nobody will be able to stop me when you're gone! HA!

_Heinz pushes the button and the laser shoots the Tri-State Area._

Heinz: And now, I will Away-Inate you!

_Heinz shoots Perry and Perry disappears._

**Scene 3**

_Perry appears next to the other-dimension alien, in its playpen._

_The alien starts hitting Perry with a hammer but Perry jumps away every time._

_Perry tries to climb out of the playpen but the alien grabs him with his super long arms._

_The alien eats Perry._

**Scene 4**

_Heinz is very happy_

Heinz: I actually did it, I took over Danville and got rid of Perry the Platypus!

Heinz: This is the best day of my life!

_A song starts, and it might remind you of another song:_

_The sun goes down, the sky is grey, and they'll do whatever I say._

_Because nothing is in my way-ay-ay._

_My evil starts today-ay-ay._

_I used to fret and worry so, but I never felt so free_

_'Cause I'm living evil, ('Cause I'm living evil), it's the life for me_

_Yeah, I'm living evil, the life's for me_

_Yeah, I'm living evil, the life's for me _

**End of part one**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tri-State Area Takeover**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Heinz is walking on the street. He passes by a lot of people, including, a man who climbs into a sewer, a little girl eating a lollipop and Phineas, which is on the phone._

Phineas: Yes, yes I am.

_Heinz doesn't pay any attention to these people, and he starts talking in himself._

Heinz: Although everybody does exactly what I say, they don't feel different.

Heinz: Their lives just go on...

Heinz: But when I start talking to someone...

Heinz says to a man: eat your shoes.

_The man takes off his shoe and starts chewing on it._

Heinz: Well, that's fun...

Heinz: I should call Roger and tell him to crown me king...

_Heinz walks back to his building._

**Scene 2**

_Carl is 'Interning like there's no tomorrow'._

Carl: Major Monogram! Big trouble!

MM: I'm coming...

MM: What's wrong?

Carl: Doofenshmirtz' ray has shot the Tri-State area and everyone except for us is now his slave!

MM: Why aren't we?

Carl: The If-Doof-Will-Ever-Use-A-Ray-To-Enslave-The-Area-Shields were on.

MM: And you said those where a waste of money...

Carl: And I can't find agent P anywhere on the radar!

Carl: It's like he just disappeared!

MM: Well, that could be a problem... Send all of our agents to Doofenshmirtz' building.

Carl: And that's our third problem. All the agents were out on their missions this morning so they're all hit by the ray!

Carl: We only have agent S...

MM: Agent S! Where doomed!

Carl: The good news is; agent S has already penetrated Doofs building.

Carl: He has planted camera's so we can watch him work.

MM: where are you waiting for, he's our only chance...

_Carl pushes a button, and a big screen in the room goes on. Agent S, a snail with a hat on, is on the screen. A big foot, Heinz' foot, walks over agent S, leaving not much :S_

MM: OH, NO! The horror!

MM: We are doomed!

**Scene 3**

Perry is hanging in some strange upside-down alien world, he sees a upside-down castle and he climbs toward it. (see also Candace in the Chronicles of Meap, while in Mitch' ship, it looks quite the same when Candace was hanging in an upside-down world)

**Scene 4**

_Heinz dials a number on his phone._

_Roger answers the phone_

Roger: Hello, Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Heinz: Hello, brother. Crown me king!

_Rogers eyes look weird, he is under some sort of hypnosis._

Roger: I see what I can do

_Roger hangs up the phone and dials another number._

_The president of the USA answers the phone._

President: Hello, with the president.

Roger: Hello, president, Roger here...

President: Oh, hi Roger, how are you?

Roger: My brother Heinz want to be crowned king of the Tri-State Area. May he?

President: Hahaha! King of the... Hahaha!

Roger: May he?

President: Are you all right, Roger? You sound ill...

Roger: I am fine, may Heinz Doofenshmirtz become...

President: Of course not! Who do you think I am?

President: Roger, take a day off... You sound very sick...

_Roger hangs up the phone._

President: Good day to you too! what's wrong with him?...

_Roger calls Heinz back._

Heinz: And, when will I be crowned?

Roger: You won't, the president does not agree.

_Roger get's out of his hypnosis._

Roger: What just happened?

_Heinz hangs up the phone._

Heinz: Maybe I didn't go big enough...

Heinz: Oh, who am I kidding...

_A really sad song starts in which Heinz is very sad. __He __misses__ Perry..._

**End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tri-State Area Takeover**

**Part 3**

**Scene 1**

Heinz: You know what?

Heinz: I can't miss him...

_..._

Heinz: I need to save him...

Heinz: But I'll need some help with that...

**Scene 2**

_Someone knocks on the O.W.C.A.'s door_

MM: Oh finally, pizza

MM: Carl, open that!

Carl: Yes, sir...

Carl opens the door, sees Heinz standing behind hit, and slams the door closed.

Carl: sir, we have a problem...

MM: It isn't the pizza man? That's great!

MM: One more minute and the pizza is for free! :D

Carl: Sir, it's Doofen...

_The door get's vaporized by a small inator Heinz is holding._

MM: Doofenshmirtz!

MM: Well... At least it's not the pizza man.

_Heinz hands Monogram a pizza box._

MM: GRMBLG...

_Monogram gives Heinz some money._

MM: So, why are you here?

Heinz: I need your help to save Perry the Platypus.

MM: You can call him agent P.

Heinz: Perry the Platypus...

MM: I said, you can call him agent P

Heinz: A-gent-P...

MM: Good, now we got that straighten out...

MM: Why do you want to save agent P, and where is he anyway?

Heinz: Where is Perry? He's in another dimension, probably eaten by an alien.

Heinz: And I want to save him because, it turns out, I miss him...

Heinz: And I need your help.

MM: Okay, I think we're out of options. We'll help you.

MM: What do you have in mind?

Carl(_whispering_): Are you sure we can trust him?

MM(_whispering_): Off course not. Right after he helped us I trap him.

**Scene 3**

_The Quirky Worky Song plays while Heinz is building a machine._

_Carl is helping him and Monogram is watching Heinz' every move._

Heinz: It is done! Behold! The Go-Whereever-Perry-The-Platypus-Is-Inator!

MM: The Go-Whereever-Perry-The-Platypus-Is-Inator?

Heinz: Owca?

MM: Touché...

_Monogram pushes a button, and a cage falls on Heinz, trapping him._

MM: Thanks for the help!

_Monogram and Carl step in the machine and they get teleported away._

Heinz: Hey! But that's not fair!

Heinz: I'm never gonna help people again...

**Scene 4**

_Perry is standing on the edge of a blue cliff. On the other side is a door that says 'Exit'._

_Perry can't possibly reach it._

_Perry opens his wallet and pulls a picture of Phineas, Ferb and Candace out of it._

_Perry looks at it and a tear comes from his eye..._

_In an instant, Carl and Monogram are standing next to Perry._

MM: Agent P! _(everyone's happy)_

MM: See what I got here; your grappling hook!

_Monogram hands Perry the grappling hook._

_Perry shoots it to the other side of the cliff, but just before it reaches the other side, the hook falls down. It wasn't long enough. _

_a few seconds later._

MM: Wow... That must be at least three seconds deep!

MM: I think we have a problem...

**End of part 3**

I want to thank you all for reviewing my stories! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tri-State Area Takeover**

**Part 4 (final part :D)**

**Scene 1**

Carl: Sir? Do you think it was a good idea to leave Doofenshmirtz alone in our headquarters?

MM: Yes, yes I am positive he can't escape.

MM: I have put him under custody of agent R

Carl: Agent R, sir?

MM: He is our best guarding agent. He never falls asleep!

**Scene 2**

_A rock with a fedora is laying next to Heinz' cage._

_Heinz is very sad..._

Heinz: How can it go so far?

Heinz: All I wanted was to take over the Tri-State Area...

Heinz: Perhaps it's just not meant to be...

_Heinz stands up and he feels something under his foot._

Heinz: What is this?

_Heinz sees a small fedora under his foot._

Heinz: How did this come here?

_Heinz grabs it and accidentally pushes a button._

_The fedora changes into a small chainsaw._

_Heinz is very happy._

Heinz: The solution was just under my nose! Shoe.

_Heinz saws an opening in the cage._

Heinz: But how could I pass that guard?

_Heinz walks further whistleling Gitchee Gitchee Goo._

Heinz: Yes! I'm past him! And now in the -inator!

_Heinz runs towards the go-whereever-Perry-the-Platypus-is-inator and steps inside._

_Heinz pushes a button and the next moment he is standing between Perry and Monogram._

**Scene 3**

MM: What are you doing here? Agent R was watching you!

Heinz: He fell asleep.

MM: Now we are all stuck here...

Heinz: No, no we're not. I've been here before, remember.

_Heinz grabs a little blue box from his pocket and throws of the cliff._

Heinz: 3, 2, 1... behold,

_A giant blue-glowing bridge jumps out of the cliff and neatly connects the two sides._

Heinz: The Bridge-in-a-Box-Inator!

Heinz: I never really knew what to do with it, 'cause it doesn't fit any other gap.

Heinz: Until I came here. :)

MM: Why did you make this in the first place?

Heinz: Background story time!

Heinz: You see, when I was young...

MM: Last over the bridge is an intern!

_everyone except Carl starts running_

Carl: That's not fair, I was cleaning my glasses!

_Carl starts running too, Perry and Heinz reach the door and go through it._

**Scene 4**

_As if nothing happened, Heinz and Perry are in exactly the same place as where Perry got away-inated. (they're in DE Inc.)_

Heinz: Well this is odd... Perhaps we just return where all this started...

Heinz: So, then I should shoot you away now!

_Heinz fires the away-inator, Perry looks shocked._

_Instead of hitting Perry, Heinz fired it on the Platypus magnet, freeing Perry._

Heinz: You didn't really think I was planning to do all this again?

Heinz: Let's do this on the regular...

_Heinz couldn't finish his sentence 'cause Perry hit him in his face._

Heinz: Well I think I deserved that.

_Perry hits him again._

Heinz: But I didn't deserve that!

_Heinz aims on Perry and fires._

_Perry jumps away and the shot went through the window exactly in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard._

_Perry slams the away-inator out of Heinz' hands and hits him again._

_Heinz accidentally stood on some sort of remote controller._

Heinz: Curse you Perry the Platypus! That was the remote of the Enslave-Inator!

_The satellite explodes._

_Perry jumps out of the window and opens his kite and flew away._

**Scene 5**

_Perry flies in the backyard._

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry.

Linda: And what am I supposed to see here?

Candace: But, but, but, but, but...

Linda: So... Who wants a snack?

Phineas: I do

_Ferb thumbs up_

Candace: Ohh... Me...

**Scene 6/End Credits**

_The whole song 'Evil Is The Life for Me' plays again._

**End of part 4**

**The END! :D**


End file.
